


Mid Autumn and Mooncakes

by i_am_zan



Series: 49 Days [33]
Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: ... and Teatime, Gen, Moon, cakes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-07
Updated: 2016-09-07
Packaged: 2018-08-13 13:54:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7979086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_am_zan/pseuds/i_am_zan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It is too cloudy for a moon viewing, but we can still have mooncakes right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mid Autumn and Mooncakes

**Author's Note:**

> Usual Disclaimers apply. For fun, not for profit.  
> SO very late, I'm dealing with a mental block people so... help me..

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Do you miss the East?” 

“Eh?” The old man raises his eyebrows at the query. 

“India, China, Sumatra,” Junior reiterates. “Do you miss being in the East?”

They have been here some months now, the days are shorter, breezes are more brisk and he notices that his teacher has taken to wearing a thick cotton shirt underneath his long sleeved blouses these days. 

“I do sometimes,” the pupil continues. “I miss the coffee, the light and fragranced teas, the smell of spices.” He sighs as his eye takes on a faraway look. Shaking his head as if doing so will clear the wooliness. Perhaps because they are new being Exorcists, their missions do not take them further than Europe, so far. Too familiar with life on the road perpetually, being here is beginning to feel akin to settling. This causes Lavi some consternation, and wonders if Bookman can sense his unease about the situation.

“I’m going down to the cafeteria to get something, can I bring something up for you?”

“Don’t be too long,” Bookman just waves his student away as he peers over the work the boy leaves. “You’ve still not completed those logs, and,” squinting with scrutiny - upside down from where he is, “You’ve missed something.”

“Wh...wha-at did I miss?” Lavi halts at the door.

“Well if you’re Bookman trained, when you come back and read it over, you’ll spot it soon enough.” 

“Gra-amps.”

“Like I said, don’t take too long a break.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It is actually quite some time later that Junior arrives back. The knock at the door means his hands are full. Bookman grudgingly - muttering all the while - gets up to let the boy in. He might get to the age of a hundred and his apprentice will be about thirty years old, he’d still be a boy to him. He wonders how long the innate trust will last. He wonders if it will last this war at least if that even. 

He raises his eyebrows, Junior does have his hands full indeed. It is a sizable tray he is carrying, with small dishes covered and a Chinese teaset for two. 

“It’s teatime!” Lavi announces brightly.

“I didn’t ask for any of this,” Bookman gestures. 

“You’ve forgotten haven’t you Gramps?” The made up eyes raise in query, once again.

“It’s the day of the Mid-autumn festival” his student reminds him fondly, “I begged Jerry to make mooncakes for some of us. He's made some to give to Yuu and Lenalee too later, but us first.” 

Bookman helps his student clear a space so he can set the tray down. 

“I know it’s dark and cloudy outside, so there’ll be no moon viewing, but we can still take tea together.” The boy respectfully pours the tea for his master, before himself and seats himself only after Bookman. 

“Laoshi, please,” and Lavi uncovers the plates, there are three small mooncakes on the plate. With a small dessert knife he cuts each piece in two to reveal a variety of flavours. One is lotus paste infused with matcha powder, the second is the same but speckled with black sesame and lotus seed - for crunch, and the last is Bookman scrunches his nose trying to discern the flavour. 

“Ahh, so sorry. Jerry was rather inventive with the flavours. I think that last one is pumpkin with pumpkin with pumpkin seeds.” Lavi assures the elder man, “They’re not overly sweet.” 

Although he knows the old man does have a sweet tooth for puddings, when it comes to other food, not quite so much. He instructed the chef to make the mooncakes not too sweet for Yuu, but he told Jerry that two were for Lenalee and simply trusted him. The cook has known her far longer than he has and will know exactly how to make something that will delight her. 

They share the light repast together, conversing in Mandarin, and when they are finished. Lavi stands up to take the tray away. 

“Thank you boy,” his apprentice is slightly embarrassed and turns away quickly.

“I’ll just return the tray and drop off these others and I promise to come back to finish up my tasks for today.” 

“Since it is Mid-autumn, come back after dinner instead.” Bookman says, eyes and face neutral. “BUT, you must finish all your tasks before tonight. You’ll have a new set to work on tomorrow,” 

“Yeah? Really?” 

“Yes go, before I change my mind.” 

“Uhmm okay. Thanks Gramps, thanks!” 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

FIN

**Author's Note:**

> This is for posting date 1 Sept. If it was your birthday then I am so, very sorry this is so late. Happy Belated Birthday! 
> 
> I've been struggling with something of a mental block for a while now, and yes struggling. Still this meagre offering stands and I hope that someone somewhere likes it in anycase.
> 
> The Mid-autumn festival celebrates the harvest and falls on the 15th day of the 8th month of the Han Lunar calendar, which can be as early as 4th of Sept to as late as 6th October. (this year it's actually on 15th of Sept)  
> Mooncakes have come a long way since they were first conceptualised, but who is to say that Jerry cannot be as inventive as our chefs of today. 
> 
> As ever, thank you for stopping by to read, you are all so loved - Zan


End file.
